Trouble in LaLa land
by Marieko
Summary: Three X Men find themselves in the YuYu Hakusho realm. What is the thread that ties them together? The infamous Hellsing sisters, The Spirit Detectives girl friends, and the X Men's exes. hilarity and mayhem ensues!
1. Revenge

'Call me when your sober! Call me when-' Setsuna pushed a button on the phone, instantly stopping the noise "I have _got _to change that ringtone." she muttered before saying, "Yellow?"

"Setsuna! Me and Bunny got taken by that scyphor-er! I don't know where I am and-" the phone went dead.

"Damnit! What the hell have you gotten into? I can't loose anyone else this week!" She threw back the covers fully clothed, though a bit wrinkled, in cut-off jeans and a green handkerchief as a shirt. She slipped sandals on and ran out the door. She slipped into a bright pink convertible and buckled her seatbelt. Safety first, even for almost immortal beings. "Ai! Track Raye and tell me where."

"Turn right onto Apple ave. Then turn right when you get to James street…" said the car. Setsuna followed the advice.

She got onto highway 58 and met head-on with traffic. She had slept most of the day away in a drunken stupor. It was already five o'clock traffic. "Shit monkey!" she screamed, slamming her fist on the horn causing a loud high-pitched beep to sound.

She unclipped her seatbelt and rose into the air, a gust of wind enfolding her. "Get ye back home Ai!"

"Yes ma'am"

The Hellsing rose into the air, hair streaming around her. She closed her eyes and felt her mindlink click to her sister. Where are you? she asked.

I don't know. 

Damnit. she cursed. Her eyes opened to see the autumn air was already darkening. I have an idea. It may hurt though. 

Just get me out of these chains. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the mind link. She could feel where she was. And she could feel Raye, though not her location. She grasped onto, with her mind, the link and pulled. The only thing that stopped her was a wall. A stone wall to be exact. She slowly, in the way characterized by most anime, slid down the wall and fell face up onto the floor. She tilted her head back to see what was behind her. It was a wall. And through the Setsuna shaped hole in it she could see another wall. And another wall and another. She lay back down with a huff.

"Took you long enough. You know, there is such a thing as a door." stated a voice, whose body she couldn't see.

"Yeah, but that would involve picking a lock, and getting past security. That would have just taken to long. This way was easier." She moved just a bit and hissed "Ohhh. And apparently more painful." she said before sitting up. In front of her was her little sister. She was in chains and shackles on the wall.

"I figured you'd be here soon. It's not like you to not accept a challenge." a male voice was heard behind her.

She turned and saw a man with graying hair and grayer eyes. He was wearing a powder blue suit and black shiny shoes.

A memory hit her like a ton of bricks. This man was standing in a room much like this one. He was by a machine with many levers and pull-chains. He hit a button. She could hear herself and other's screaming as she looked into a pained face. A face with red eyes.

She screamed this time in the present. A Gail swept around her, wind streamed by her ripping chains out of the wall. This freed Raye from the wall. It also tore apart said wall.

Big black boots stepped onto the rubble. Those boots were attached to a very pissed off Bunny. "Bastard!" She screamed, practically flying to the other side of the room. A fist made of pure fire enclosed the man's throat and held him in the air.

"Bunny!" Raye and Setsuna yelled.

"Let him go!" Raye commanded.

"You don't want to kill him." added Setsuna.

"He killed Hiei!" Bunny cried, tears in her eyes. "Why should I not kill him. He deserves it damn it!" the fist of fire closed around the man's neck and he was enclosed in flame. She took her hand away to reveal a pile of ash.

"Do you feel better?" asked Setsuna ruefully.

"Yes."


	2. Dude, Where's my Dimension?

Setsuna, Bunny and Raye popped into the garage where Ai waited patiently. They opened a door on the far left hand wall and walked into their hallway. It led them to a kitchenette, and beyond it a living room. Setsuna flipped the lights on. She walked passed the kitchen counter and was about to go into her room when she noticed the figure sitting down on the couch. "REMY!" she cried, launching herself into the air. Raye and Bunny ran back into the room. Setsuna latched herself onto the man who was now standing, his hands under her thighs, keeping her from falling. She buried her head in his shoulder. "It's so good to see you!"

"Are Kurt and Raven here?" Raye asked

"But ov course frauline." purred a voice behind her. She turned and saw the man she knew as Nightcrawler. She tackled him, making him almost loose his balance.

"Missed you." she whispered smiling

"And I you." he replied.

"Do I get a hug?" asked Mystique to Bunny. The Hellsing solemnly went over and hugged her. The ex Brotherhood of Evil Mutant's member could feel her shirt grow wet. She pulled back and looked the silver haired girl in the eyes. "Why the tears?" she asked.

Bunny sniffed, looking back at Sets who had dislodged herself from the man by this time. She nodded.

"Hiei…my boyfriend…he…died." she said. This statement made more tears to flow. Raven took her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter." cut in Setsuna. "She charbroiled him."

"I'm sorry, Bun."

She nodded and wiped her tears away. Although her eyes were a little red (I mean more than usual) her skin remained flawless as ever.

"Do we have company?" asked a voice from the door. It was Yusuke. Setsuna subconsciously took a step away from Remy and to Yusuke.

"Yeah. Um Yusuke this is Raven, Kurt and…Remy. Guys, this is Yusuke, my boyfriend." She glanced at the thief known as Gambit.

"It ain' true!" he said. "Over me so quick?"

"Over?" asked Yusuke.

"Um Remy and I, we used to date."

"Don' be modest, chere! What she means is we were _engaged." _

"Really?" Yusuke's eyebrows rose as he looked at his girlfriend who was wincing.

"Sets didn' tell ya? I wonder what else she ain' said."

Setsuna was glaring by this time. "Have I ever told you how much of an ass you are?"

"Yeah, I believe dat's the excuse you used to call off the weddin'. N'est ce pas, chere?"

"That was a very long time ago." she said glaring at the Cajun.

"Only, what, nine yea's ? Ain' dat long for someone who been livin' for over a hundred yea's."

"Wow Gambit, if I didn't know better I'd think you were acting jealous." said Raye, who before now had been enjoying seeing the dilemma her older sister was in, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Moi? Jealous, never. I 'ave had my fair share of bed partners af'er our lil break-up."

"Who? I know for a fact Rogue hasn't taken you back." chimed in Bunny

This seemed to deflate the man a bit. "Non. Not Rogue. Jus' people."

"Why are you even here?" asked Yusuke who was fed up with this boyfriend talk.

"Yeah, how did you find me?" Setsuna looked him in the eye.

"Went t'a bar near here and 'appened to hear 'bout a girl who fit your bio. Didn' take long t'find your house."

"If he could find us, and brake into the house, someone with more malevolent things in mind could too. You need to quit getting so drunk in public as to spill your location, 'Suna." said Bunny.

"I do not get drunk. I've been drinking since the fifties. I think after a while it stops affecting you so much."

"Only since the fifties?" asked Yusuke sarcastically.

"Yeah, I used to not smoke, drink or anything. Although I did own a few speakeasies."

"Speek-whatzies?" asked Yusuke.

"Undergroun' bars back when alcohol was illegal in de twenties. You not pay attention t'history in school?" asked Remy superiorly.

"Like you did? The only reason you know is you've heard this story before." snapped Setsuna who was so over the male ego act. "When's Kurama getting back? I think he's the only sane man left in the world."

There was a chorus of "hey's!" from the men, as Setsuna shooed their hurt prides away.

"That's not very nice, Kurt isn't that bad." said Raye.

"Vo's Kurama?" asked the blue skinned mutant known as Mystique.

Raye blushed "My boyfriend."

"Nein! Raye you vound me! To tell me that now vhen I zo hoped you vere mine for ze taking." said Nightcrawler theatrically.

"But we broke up." Raye pointed out. "And now I have another boyfriend. He's really nice, you'd like him." The door opened. "That's him now!" she said smiling. She ran across the room to him and leaped, pressing her lips to his. He grabbed her waist in surprise.

"I 'member de days when you'd kiss me like dat." said Remy to Setsuna. She blushed as Yusuke glared daggers.

"Remy, lay off of it! We broke up and I'm with Yusuke now. I really like him and you are beginning to get on my nerves." She pulled Yusuke down to her and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, desperate to show that this woman was his. When they pulled away from each other she smiled at Yusuke before saying. "And if you can't behave you're going to have to leave."

The ex X-man sighed "If it were dat simple. I've no place ta go. Would ya kick me out? Howz'about you just' let me stay." He smiled charmingly

"What?" Setsuna asked confused.

"Setsuna, 'member dis ain' our world." Setsuna blinked for a second.

"Oh my gosh you're right! This is the YuYu- I mean the dimension 658. You guys are only 518-547. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We got sucked into some portal that came from no where about three days ago. We've been trying to find some point of reference since then. You mean there's no such thing as x-men here?" asked Raven

"Or Avengers, or X-Force or anything. Here they're just comic books."

"Really?" said Nightcrawler.

"Yeah, no joke. You guys can stay here until you sort things out. I may be able to find a way to transport you back…" Yusuke made a protesting sound. "Yusuke. Remy may no longer be my boyfriend-"

"Fiancé"

"Whatever. But he's my friend. How would you feel if you were transported to a place you didn't know and had no one to turn to?"

"Fine. But he better not be to much of an ass."

Setsuna smiled. "Good." she kissed him lightly "Thank you Yusuke, you're the best."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

By this time Raye had explained everything to Kurama. "You said you got transported three days ago?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Remy.

"Well that was when Hiei created that disturbance in the time warp."

The five spirit detectives thought back on the day, seeing Hiei hooked up to the machine that the Doctor had created. It was made to suck Hiei's power out and put it inside of the Doctor. It didn't work out as planned and instead his power, and his soul, disappeared into the cosmos, ripping a hole in the fabric of the universe.

"You're saying that energy, Hiei's energy, brought them here?" asked Bunny

"I think so."

"It makes sense, but why just three? And why these three?" asked Setsuna

"Coincidence?" suggested Kurama.

Raye scoughed "Pff. Like in our life there are ever coincidences."


	3. Crepes and Creeps

Author: Yeah! I like this story it amuses me!

* * *

Although yesterday had been beyond strange, everyone went to sleep once night came. Some were plagued by bad dreams, while others had no dreams at all. Kurt and Remy were given the extra bedroom while Bunny decided to share her room with Raven. 

By the time Setsuna had waken up Yusuke had already been up. She stretched, pushing covers off of the bed. She wandered downstairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She was wearing an purple oversized t-shirt with a fairy on it. It hit her a little bit above mid thigh, and sense she knew from experience that walking around with that little on seemed to disturb her room mates (she had no clue why) she pulled on a pair of Yusuke's blue boxers.

She stretched and yawned, opening the door and sleepily going down the stairs. She reached the living room and saw a group of people sitting on couches eating and watching the television. She smelled delicious food in the kitchen, so she went where her nose told her to. On the table sat plates. One had pancakes, one had eggs, bacon, crepes, French toast, cinnamon toast, regular toast, as well as an assortment of fruits.

Vaguely in the back of her mind she wondered who had made all the food sense only Raye, Herself, Bunny, and Kurama could cook but it would take all of them to cook all this in less than a whole day. However, her stomach overpowered that. She noticed that there was a pancake still in the skillet. It smelled as if it was about to burn. She quickly found the spatula and flipped it before it could turn brown.

"Perfect." she muttered

"Yeah it is." a voice said behind her as arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning Yusuke." she said, turning to give her beau a hello kiss. Although, the fact that Yusuke was clean cut and the face next to hers was not stopped her.

It took her a second to regester the brown hair and red eyes before she twirled around and slapped the man known as Gambit. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?" she screamed.

A snort at the door caused Setsuna to face it, thoroughly pissed and in a fighters stance. Bunny leaned against the door. Raye, Kurt, and Raven were standing behind her. "You're lucky the boys already left this morning or else the two of you and your racket would have brought the wrath of hell upon your asses." Bunny said smirking.

"Me?? What did I do! He's the one that grabbed me!" Setsuna squealed.

"I know that. Yusuke wouldn't understand though. No matter how long you two have been together he doesn't realize that you're half dead in the morning. He-" she gestured to Remy "Obviously remembers that and wanted to use it to his advantage."

"Not to mention your weakness for food." pointed out Raye.

Setsuna glared for a moment then started piling a plate high with food. She stuffed a piece of crepe in her mouth, chewed then swallowed while walking into the living room. She thought better then headed back into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a frying pan, balancing her plate as she went. She then headed back out. "I'll just have to carry a weapon with me and be ready to hit the stupid out of anyone who decides to get too touchy." she shot a look at Yusuke then sat down.

She started shoveling food down. "Obviously anger doesn't ruin her appetite." Kurt muttered to Raye.

"I don't think anything can ruin her appetite." she answered.

"You're one to talk." she said between bites. She swallowed "Don't just stand around, you guys are giving me the creeps."

Remy walked into the living room and plopped down beside Setsuna, one arm around her shoulders. Without pause she hefted up the frying pan, and hit him in the face with it. He flew across the room, sliding back into kitchen.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." she muttered, biting into a piece of French toast. "If you even come near me today I will bash your brains in." she called.

Those seemed to be the magic words. Bunny and Raye walked into the room, sitting on either side of Setsuna. Nightcrawler got a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and threw them at Remy. After that he and Mystique headed out to sit in the remaining chairs. Gambit walked out a moment later, frozen vegetables clutched to his nose.

"Ya haven' lost any a dat aim through da yea's 'ave ya cher?" he asked

She looked at Raye "You hear anything?"

Raye snorted. "It must be the wind."

Remy sat on the ground as all the chairs were taken up unless he wanted to brave the couch. He leaned back on the wall. "if dats da game ya wanna play." he shrugged.

Bunny reached for a muffin on Setsuna's plate and had her hand smacked away by Setsuna. "Someone's in a mood."

"Piss off." Setsuna said, spewing crumbs.

"Oh! Bunny it's the tenth of the month! It's time to go shopping for booze. That's why Setsuna's pissed. She hasn't had any alcohol in her system."

Setsuna glared. "It looks like frauline needs to dink soon, or ve'll all be brutally murdered bevore ze day in done." Kurt joked.

Gambit put his hand in his coat and pulled out a bottle of rum. He held it out, looking up at Setsuna.

She paused in mid motion of putting pancake in her mouth. She put her plate on the coffee table and stood, frying pan at her side. She carefully made her way over to the X-Men with the booze. She grabbed the bottle and made it back to her seat in record time. "Thank you." she muttered, while gulping down half the bottle

"'Welcome" he muttered back, smiling.


	4. Dark Angel

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Soon six o'clock rolled around, and the girls got busy.

"Whas' goin' on?" Remy asked from watching television.

"We are getting ready for work!" Raye exclaimed, brushing her hair.

"Where do you work?" Kurt asked

"A club." Setsuna yelled from her room.

"What do you do?" asked Raven.

"Well," Setsuna said while piling her hair into a pony tail on the top of her head "I am a bartender, of course, Bunny is a bouncer, and Raye is the DJ."

"Ah." Remy said. "Whot's da name a da club?"

Bunny came out of her room for a second before going into the bathroom "The Dark Angel."

----------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna turned off the ignition and took the keys out of the car. Raye jumped out of the car, Bunny and Setsuna not too far behind her.

Raye had her dark blue hair pulled back in a half pony tail that was curled to perfection. Dark make-up rimmed her bright blue eyes, making the slit of silver in her right eye stand out in relief. Despite her evident 'Goth' look, she was not vampire white. Her complexion was slightly darker, like cream with a few drops of coffee. Covering her torso was a white corset shirt covered by a black fishnet vest. Pinstriped pants covered her long legs and led to black platform sandals. Earrings climbed up her ears in colours of purples and reds while a choker curled around her neck. The choker had chains attached, one holding a padlock. Silver rings decorated her fingers, but her wrists were bare.

Setsuna's blue and silver hair was pulled back into a high pony tail that cascaded down her back. Her face was clear of make-up, nothing spoiling her pail skin. Her electric blue eyes brought colour to her face. Earrings decorated her ears with crystal studs, one lone star falling down on her right. Her arms were bare except for one silver cuff. A black tank top went right to black leather pants. Continuing the dark outfit was knee-high spiked boots. A spike belt broke up the outfit enough so it didn't look like she was in a cat suite. Black polish completed the simple Goth outfit.

Bunny's outfit was both more and less spectacular. Her silver-blue hair was straightened enough to make the choppy strands look spiked. Her bangs fell into her grey eyes. Her pail skin almost matched her hair, except for the blue tint. Black eyeliner was her only make-up. A black t-shirt that was the uniform for bouncers defied her originality, but she could ignore that for money. Tight jeans went down her legs to almost hide black vans. A black and white checked belt, more for fashion than functionality, decorated her hips. There was black cuffs on each of her arms, that matched her black nail polish.

They walked in through the back door to the 'employees only' area "See you in five chickadees." Raye said before heading out a door onto a stage with a DJ's table. A second after she entered, a guy with a green Mohawk and more piercing than one could count exited.

Bunny unlocked a locker and took out a gun, badge, and nightstick. She then walked out another door, heading to the front doors. "Happy hunting!" Setsuna called after her.

Setsuna then walked down a hallway until she reached a door. She opened that door and walked into The Dark Angel.

Unlike most of Setsuna's favourite clubs this one was new. It was designed by an upcoming architect who had designed houses for Celebes. After he finished this club, he decided to focus mainly on public places of partying.

The building only had one floor, but the ceiling was situated high in the air. From the ceiling draperies decorated with star constellations. Lights poked through holes where the stars would be, making it all look almost realistic.. The floor was fake marble of the darkest of black. On the walls were mosaics made from pretty much every medium available, from glass to cloth and everything in between. The mosaics portrayed the sky. Sunsets faded into clear summer skies which went into storm clouds which led to sunrises.

The front door was accessible through a grand hallway. The customers would come in and see marble and velvet draperies. Once they cleared the hallway in front of them on the other side of the room would be a pedestal. It was raised high above the crowd, faux candles surrounding it. The pedestal would be used for live performances or, like this evening, a DJ. The club got it's name from what was behind the DJ's stand. Behind it was a life size painting of an angel coming down from heaven. Instead of being decked out in white with blonde hair, it was all in black and grey.

On the other side of the room, running across the wall was a bar made of darkest wood. It had celestial images cared into its surface. This is where Setsuna walked along. "'bout time you got here!" a voice called to her.

There were four bartenders, Setsuna making the fifth. "Busy night?" she called back to her co-worker, a cute little Goth girl dressed in black and red.

"What do you think?" she gestured to the rest of the room. It was packed. There was very little space left on the dance floor, and every bar seat was occupied. "We've reached fire safety maximum. The bouncers are going to be busy tonight, and so are we."

Setsuna smiled "Great. I love a good party."

Raye put on another song

__

"Make the night dance in your eyes

I hear birds calling in your cries

Tonight's the night

The world comes tumbling down."

Setsuna starts taking orders, grabbing bottles and pouring out drinks with ease. She keeps one eye open for trouble as she listens to the music.

__

I'll stay here and watch it with you

We'll be sure to take in the view

Between loving kisses

And passionate lies

It's true that this is

Where my heart lies"

Raye lets the music play uninhibited. She closes her eyes and listens, not only to the music playing, but to voices talking and bodies moving. Most people don't notice the music that happens everyday. She smiles as she lets life take her through its flow.

__

Here with you

Watching the sun explode

Voices come through

The truth enclosed

We're watching the end come closer

It's happened all over

Tonight's the night

The world comes tumbling down."

Bunny can hear clearly even in the hallway. She stands, making sure no one is able to sneak through the door, and making sure that the number of bodies in the club doesn't grow to unhealthy heights.\

__

Voices are praying for our salvation

All hell-bent on cleansing meditation

Saving their souls

Let your future unfold

There's nothing more to do

Might as well spend it with you,

Tonight's the night

The world comes tumbling down"

Three people walk out the doors, talking excitedly. Bunny's eyebrows raises when she sees the figures that come through the door. "Couldn't keep from following us hum?"

__

I wont plead for God to save us

I wont tell them to do what they must

To stop our impending doom

It's been decided, we have to make room

Gabriel's horn is blowing

Reckoning has come

Grab my hand, and I'll lead you into the sun.

Tonight's the night

The world comes tumbling down."


	5. Drinking and Dancing

Author: this is a kind of "inbetween the action" kinda chappy. It leads up to soap-operatic events that will happen latter on. This'll get to be my dramatic fic after Someway is Made for Love ends. Enjoy. Bon lisez!

* * *

"Can you blame us?" Raven asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"I suppose not. Go through and enjoy the party."

One by one they walked under the large arch. A resonating smack followed Raven's passing. Bunny blushed as the mutant known as Mystique laughed.

"Did that chick just hit your-"

Bunny raised her hand, silencing her coworker "No one speaks of this. No one."

When the three out-of-towners finally made it to the main part of the building they had to stop for sheer space.

"Jesus. No way we'll survive trying to get through that crowd."

"Never fear frauline. With me we shall make it to the front." with those words Nightcrawler grabbed her around the waist and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What 'bout moi?" Gambit said to know one in particular. He grinned suddenly. "I 'spose ah drink wont hurt."

Raye put on another album and the crowd went wild. This was a favourite. Raye went to town. Mixing and scratching this one.

"_I… I I know you wanna f me"_

Everyone was too busy screaming to notice that two people suddenly appeared in the front of the stage. Kurt looked up at Raye, smiling at the far off look she had.

"I'm gonna dance while you fawn, K?" Mystique teased.

"As you will frauline."

"_I can see you lookin at me_

_Wishin to be my one and only_

_You can see me in your bed_

_My voice echoing in yo… hehehehead"_

"Hey, Sets', Some guy requested you."

"K. Thanks Em."

As soon as she caught site of who it was she groaned. "So what'll it be? Rum on the rocks? Tequila shots? Sex on the beach?"

"Ya offerin chere?"

"You wish. You're taking up my time that could be spent on real, paying customers."

Remy slapped down some bills "Rum."

Setsuna took the money "Coming right up."

"_you you you you're eyes following me_

_Looking so sincerely_

_You say you'd do anything_

_If you could just hear me sing"_

Raye opened her eyes and looked right into Kurt's. "What're you doing here?" she yelled

"Partying frauline." he smiled, flashing amazingly white teeth.

"I hope you can find a way to entertain yourself, I'll be up here for hours."

"Of course, frauline."

"_I know you could make me love you_

_I know I could love you too_

_And I think we should get together_

_We'll always be under tha… weather"_

"Here's your drink." Setsuna put the glass on the bar, careful not to slam it to hard and break it.

"Thanks chere."

"Welcome." she walked away, almost missing Gambit's sigh.

"_I know what your thinking_

_Your heart it's a sinking_

_I'll hold it in my hand_

_Make you understand."_

Mystique was dancing feverishly, wishing Bunny could be with her. She briefly contemplated kidnapping her away from her job, but decided that she didn't want her angry with her.

"You here alone sweet cheeks?" asked a big burly man that stank of alcohol.

"Not even close." she said before pushing past him through the crowd. She so didn't want to have to deal with that.

"_I've seen that look in yo eyes before_

_Knowin you can't last ananananymore_

_Come give me some love_

_You fit with me just like a glove." _

Kurt danced, watching Raye as he moved.

She blushed a deep red at his attention and muttered "my spidey senses are tingling. I forsee deep trouble in the future." She glanced over at the bar and her eyes instantly noticed the Cajun's form "deep, deep, deep trouble."

"_I know you'll get me into trouble_

_Might as well make it double_

_I don't care where we'll go_

_Somehow I just cant say no."_

"Your moping is scaring away the customers." an irritated voice said.

Remy looked up to see Setsuna standing with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Ah didn' know ya cared cher." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Suna sighed, uncrossing her arms as her face softened "I don't want to be mad at you anymore Remy."

"I don' wantcha ta be."

"Lets make a deal. You don't purposefully get on my nerves, I wont be a total bitch."

Gambit laughed "I don know… ah'm so good at bein irritatin."

"True." she smiled. "Let's just try and be friends again, K?" She started walking over to an impatient looking customer.

"whateva ya wan ma fo cher, ah'll be tha."

Setsuna turned back to look at him. "I DID miss you, Remy."

"Ah missed ya too, cher." he said after her, a thoughtful look on his eyes.


	6. Suspense

"_Can you tell me if I'm living?_

_I can't seem to feel me breathing_

_Do you know where we are_

_Will we find our way out_

_Of this lie?"_

Hours had passed and it was almost closing time. Raye let the player take control of its self, as she always did around that time. She jumped off of the stage to land in front of Kurt. She crossed her arms "So… have fun?"

"With you frauline, of course."

"You weren't exactly with me so much as in the direct vicinity."

"_You tell me it's over_

_I say it doesn't matter_

_Despite our differences_

_We know each other_

_When will our words finally fly?"_

Bunny closed the door and left her co-workers to let out the stragglers. She had barely walked two steps when Raven appeared before her. "Are you off now?"

"Yeah, I just have to put my things away."

"Can I walk with you?" Mystique asked shyly.

Bunny smiled at this false modesty "Sure."

"_Love has turned us blind and deaf_

_All we hear is times are ending_

_Our troubles piled up_

_Past the safety line_

_We no longer try."_

"Rememba when Raye first moved in wit ya an' Bunny? Ya thought it'd be ah good idea if ya threw ah parta fo ha but sha got so mad at ya fo abandonin ha fo me?"

"Yeah…" Setsuna answered warily.

"Ya had at apologize at ha so much but got sa tired ah it ya told ha tha she'd undastand once sha found someone sha loved."

Setsuna sighed "Your point?"

"Do ya still love me?"

"_I still catch my breath_

_every time I see you_

_I don't know what you do to me_

_But I know it's a forever thing_

_Makes me wanna cry."_

The main lights turned out and the guide lights came on. Bunny put her things away and Raye packed up. Setsuna locked up the booze and they went out the door. They locked it behind them and the guide lights flickered out. The Hellsing girls made it out to their car as the three Marvel characters made it to theirs. They began the drive home.

When the girls got to their house no one was home yet. Out of habit Raye pushed the message button on the answering machine.

"Hey guys, we wont be coming home tonight. Our mission is running overtime-"

"This is fucking bullshit!" Yusuke's voice was muffled by the distance from the phone.

"Yes well, we'll be back late."

"Shit Kurama, there they are!"

"Love you bye." Kurama hurriedly ended before he hung up.

The front door opened and the marvel group walked in. "What was that about them being late?" Raven asked.

"It's their mission. Who knows when they'll be back." Raye said.

"So we have the place to our selves?" Kurt flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah. But I for one am going to take this time to sleep." Raye said, yawning.

"Ditto." Bunny headed to her room as Raven followed.

"Yeps. Have fun guys." Setsuna stretched once before opening her door.

"Sorry mon ami, but ah'm goin ta." Remy went to their room.

"Guess it's just me." Nightcrawler settled down for some television.

Hours had passed and not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The door to Setsuna's room opened and a dark figure entered her room and closed it behind him. Her blue eyes opened. "Hi" the voice said

"Hi."

* * *

Author: haha! suspense! This'll be drama-filled and all angsty and fun. I THINK this'll be the last chapter with music. This chapter was so hard to write, so forgive the strained parts

Cherry: You're just covering you own ass

Author: Hells yeah. Of course i am!


End file.
